


Let's Dance

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: Dan and Phil slow dance in their lounge because their tipsy and in love.





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> based off the one-sentence prompt, "you're blushing."

Today had been one of Phil’s favorite kind of days - a day where they stayed at home in their comfiest clothes and cuddled on the couch watching Netflix, just enjoying each other’s company. These days had been few and far between with how busy they had been lately, so Phil appreciated them, even more, when they came around.

Right now, Phil was watching Dan spin around in circles in front of the T.V., both of them slightly tipsy from the wine they had been sipping on all night. Somehow, they had decided to have a competition to see who could spin around the longest without falling over. There was absolutely no reason behind it, just that they had run out of things to watch and still liked to act like little kids around each other.

They both laughed as Dan started to stumble, Phil lunging forward to catch him before he fell completely.

“Careful,” Phil chuckled lightly and held onto Dan as he giggled into his neck. 

Phil loved when Dan was like this. Not drunk, necessarily, just bubbly. All of Dan’s troubles left him for a little bit and he was able to just be happy and enjoy life. Dan’s skin was warm and his voice light.

“I think I won,” Dan giggled, looking up at Phil through his eyelashes. 

“Huh?” Phil asked, not remembering what they were even doing. 

“I spun longer than you did.” Dan tapped Phil’s nose lightly with his finger, laughing at Phil’s startled reaction.

“Oh, yeah, probably.” Phil beamed, the fact that he lost not even affecting him. Not that he ever really cared about the competition in the first place. He just wanted to see Dan with his guard down. 

Dan brought his head up from Phil’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute, Philly.” He always used nicknames a lot more when he was drunk.

Dan continued to pepper kisses all over Phil’s face. That was another thing he did when he was tipsy. He always had to be touching Phil in some way, his favorite way being kissing. “Where’s that coming from?” Phil asked, prompting Dan to continue. His mind always worked a little differently when he was drunk. He said whatever was on his mind, which is something he rarely did sober.

“I don’t know,” Dan said between pecks on this lips. “Just stating a fact.” He pulled back to look at Phil, a hand on either side of his face. “You’re blushing.” He giggled and placed a kiss on Phil’s nose. 

“I’m not surprised, seeing as I’ve just been told I’m cute, not to mention I’m drunk.”

“I’m flattered my words still have that effect on you, Philip.” Dan raised his shoulders, feigning pride. 

Phil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's arrogance and pulled him closer to his body, kissing the shell of his ear.

Suddenly getting an idea, Dan gasped and beamed, making Phil jump. “Let’s dance.”

“We don’t have any music, babe,” Phil giggled. Dan was too cute. 

“That can easily be fixed.” Dan pulled himself from Phil’s embrace and walked over to the couch, opening his phone up to Spotify. Once he was pleased with his selection, he placed his phone down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

“How Would You Feel” by Ed Sheeran started playing from the small speakers on Dan’s phone. “Dance with me,” he whispered against Phil’s neck. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s waist and began to move along to the slow rhythm of the song, resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder and pressing their cheeks together. 

“This is really cheesy,” Phil said, not actually minding one bit. He loved being cheesy. 

“Shh, you’re ruining the moment.” 

Phil smiled and buried his nose in Dan’s hair. 

When the song ended, they didn’t let go. They continued to sway to the ghost of a melody still stuck in the air. It was late, or rather early, but neither of them wanted this night to end. Going to bed meant waking up the next morning with emails to answer and meetings to attend. Phil wished he could freeze time right now, with his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist and a warm breath on his neck. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Dan said after a while, not opening his eyes.

Phil nodded against Dan’s cheek and turned so he could kiss his lips. “Me too.”

_How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

_It’s just something that I want to do._

_I’ll be taking my time, spending my life,_

_Falling deeper in love with you._

_So tell me that you love me too._

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @interruptedbyfjreworks!!  
> if you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and maybe a comment!


End file.
